


With you, there is a piece of me

by totalsafety



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, and I thought oo blusey starry night cool v nice, based off an existential question list thing it said what color are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsafety/pseuds/totalsafety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey gets Blue a very nice gift. Not because it's expensive, but because it's everything they couldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you, there is a piece of me

“Jane!” Gansey exclaims. “I’m glad you’re here. I have something for you.” 

“How much did it cost?” Blue says, watching Gansey stride towards the far end of Monmouth. 

“Nothing. I was at the craft store, and the attendant told me they were having a sale on fabrics. That I could pick out any fabric I wanted, as much as I wanted, and she would simply give it to me. Isn’t that nice?” 

“She just gave it to you?”

“I suppose it’s because of how often I go, and it’s quite a small shop. I have a rewards card, you know. They’re for loyal customers only.” 

Gansey turns around from the box he’d been rummaging through, carefully standing up to hide the gift behind his back. He walks over slowly, as if the slightest breeze could ruin the surprise, as if Blue can’t already see the fabric spilling out behind his body. 

“Yes, Gansey. I’m sure it was because of your rewards card.” _Sure, because she missed your handsome face. And your nice teeth._

Blue leans against Gansey’s bed, patiently waiting for him to make his way over. He stops a few feet from Blue, shamelessly giddy. She turns her lips inward and clamps her mouth shut. No reason to give anyone early, false hope. 

Gansey quickly brings his hands around, a frenzy of cobalt floating in the air between them. They both watch the fabric settle back into Gansey’s hands, Blue mesmerized by the pattern. It’s tulle, or some variation of more opaque tulle. It’s stars, and swirls of warm light, and the deepest of blues and blacks to frame it all. There’s a soft mountain, with a road carved it its side leading all the way to the top. And it repeats, over and over. Stars, light, mountain, stars, light, mountain. 

_It’s familiar,_ Blue thinks. _It looks like Henrietta._

“She told me it was a _Starry Night_ knock-off,” Gansey explains, but he doesn’t sound disappointed at all. “I told her it was perfectly fine because it looks like, well, it looks like home.” 

Blue drags her eyes from the fabric to look at Gansey, solemnly nodding in agreement.

“I thought it would make a nice…” 

Gansey takes a moment to consider, tilting his head as he studies the fabric. He slowly lifts it towards Blue, putting it right under her chin before moving closer to swing it over her head. Gansey loosely wraps the fabric around Blue’s hair twice and holds the ends when he’s done, hands on either side near Blue’s shoulders. 

“…a nice headscarf?” 

Blue laughs and holds onto the ends of the fabric too, just above Gansey’s hands. 

“Yes, I’ll make this into a **_scarf,_** ” Blue emphasizes, mocking Gansey for being the type of person to say headscarf. “It’ll be perfect.” 

Gansey mirrors Blue’s grin, beaming with pride. Seeing her swathed in fabric he picked out for her, imagining her in Fox Way surrounded by bustling family wearing a piece of Henrietta, Gansey is overwhelmed with the adoration he feels for Blue Sargent. 

So he has to step back. He has to remind himself this, what they’re doing, is not allowed. 

Gansey runs his fingers down the last of the fabric until there’s no more to touch. Smoothing his hand down the front of his maroon khakis, he watches Blue’s smile fade. It puts needles through his heart to know it was because of him. My God, he would do anything to keep her smiling. To keep her happy. 

But because this is reality, and the universe is selfish and cruel, Gansey forces his feet to stay where they are. He quickly changes subject, mentioning Ronan and Adam should be back any minute now, how last week’s discovery could mean a correlation geographically. Blue follows him to the wall, playing along. It’s even worse this way.

Unbearably, he can’t help his wrist from moving towards Blue’s as they study the wall map. But Blue shifts her arm before they touch, and Gansey stops talking to watch her take off the scarf. Blue folds the fabric as neatly as possible, draping it over her arm. She stares at the fabric like a lifeline, smoothing out imaginary creases. 

Blue realizes Gansey’s stopped talking and looks toward him, waiting for him to continue. He smiles as sincerely as he can manage, as if it could keep her from holding back tears he pretends not to see. As if anything could keep him from wanting her any less. As if something as weak as a smile could smooth out all the creases between them, forever.


End file.
